mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Robert Axelrod (actor)
| birthplace = New York, New York, USA | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice Actor | spouse = | URL = }} Robert Axelrod (born May 29, 1949) is a U.S. actor who has been in several movies and lent his voice to countless televisual shows including Digimon, having started vocal acting for the English versions of Japanese cartoons in 1980 . Two of his best known roles was that of Lord Zedd, the main antagonist of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Finster, the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers monster maker. He has also portrayed a Paul McCartney look-a-like on the popular sitcom, Family Matters. One of his known aliases is Axel Roberts. Filmography Japanese Cartoons * Aesop's Fables - Hare * Around the World with Willy Fog - Additional Voices * The Big O - Colonel Gaust (as Axel Roberts) * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Genma Otagaki * Codename: Robotech - Rico * Cowboy Bebop - Dr. Londez (as Axel Roberts) * Digimon Adventure - Wizardmon, Vademon * Digimon 02 - Armadillomon/Ankylomon/Shakkoumon (shared) * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds - Blue Falcon, Additional Voices * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Katakura * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - Hare * Hajime no ippo - Hachinohe * Honeybee Hutch - Additional Voices * Jin Jin - Additional Voices * Little Women - Father * Lensman - Sol * Maple Town - Additional Voices * Neo-Tokyo - Tsutomu Sugioka * The Noozles - Additional Voices * Robotech - Rico (as Axel Roberts) * Rurouni Kenshin - Sakata, Additional Voices * Samurai Champloo - Roukishi * Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Dr. Zero * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Movor * Wowser - Ratso Catso * Ys - Jenokris Other cartoons * Animated Stories from the New Testament - Bartholomew * Chucklewood Critters - George, Easter Bunny * Creepy Crawlers - Additional Voices * Iznogoud - Additional Voices * Journey to the Heart of the World - Scarface * ''Mickey Mouse Works - Headless Horseman'' * Oliver Twist - Additional Voices * Spider-Man - Microchip * Wisdom of the Gnomes - Additional Voices Live-action * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Lord Zedd (voice), Finster (voice), Lokar (voice, uncredited), Eye Guy (uncredited), Goo Fish (voice, uncredited), Two-Headed Parrot (voice, uncredited), Grumble the Magic Elf (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Lord Zedd (voice), Finster (voice) * Power Rangers in Space - Lord Zedd (voice) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Mutantrum (1st voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Time Force - Thin Man * Beetleborgs Metallix - Pirahna Khan (voice) * Family Matters - Paul McCartney Impersonantor * The Hallo Spencer Show - Elmer (voice) * Hunter - Guest Star * Profiler - Patient, Pizza Delivery Guy * Reasonable Doubts - Brian Hatch * Renegade - Hooper * Silk Stalkings - Willie * Star Trek: Voyager - Guest Star * Steven Spielberg's Amazing Stories - Frank * Still the Beaver - Nomad * Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! - Guest Star * 18 Wheels of Justice - Harvey * Check It Out!, with Steve Brule - Terry Bruge-Hiplo Movie * A Light in the Darkness: Dr. Aberdeen * A Light in the Forest: Judge Chester * Akira: The Special Edition: Resistance Member * Alice in Wonderland: Frog Footman * Alien Private Eye: Scunge * American Rampage: Coronor * Assassination: Finney * Bad Guys: Prof. Gamble's Assistant * Bates Motel: Sheepskin Salesman * Beyond Fear: Vince Paige * Blood Money: Restaurant Robber * Chance: Gavin * Dead Badge: Pimp * Death Wish 4: The Crackdown: Italian Restaurant Owner * Deep Freeze: Lenny * Digimon: The Movie: Armadillomon * Every 43 Seconds: Reggie * Exorcism: Dark Prince * F.A.R.T.: The Movie: Minister * Fatal Pursuit: Billy * Fortress of Amerikkka: Gun Store Salesman * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence: Koga, Lin * Gotham Cafe: Eerie Man * Karma to Burn: Reggie * Katy the Caterpillar: Various * Kinjite: Forbidden Subjects: Security Guard * Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo: Hayward Lockewood, a.k.a. Mamo (Streamline dub) * Midnight: Ozzie * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie: Lord Zedd (Voice) * Murphy's Law: Hotel Clerk * Obsessions: Guest Star * Osamu Tezuka's Metropolis: Ham And Egg * Repo Jake: King * Rule No. 3: Mark * Safety First: The Rise of Women! - Narrator * Sorority House Massacre: Larry * Taxi Dancers: Guest Star * Terror on Alcatraz: Hotel Manager * The Anatolian: Club Owner * The Big Turnaround: Guerro * The Brave Frog (as Axel Roberts) * The Blob: Jennings * The Danger Zone: Ronnie * The Killers Edge: Restaurant Robber * The Last Shot: Man * The Little Polar Bear: Seagull 3 * The Lords of Magick: Pea Prince * The Smurfs and the Magic Flute: Brainy Smurf * TheCampusHouse.com: Prof. Stanley * Tornado Run: Don Pinsley * Victims!: Guest Star * Wishman: Murdock * Zeiram: Kamiya (voice) Music Video * Michael Jackson's music video Stranger In Moscow (as beggar) Staff Work Writer * The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer * Around the World in 80 Dreams * Bob in a Bottle * Bumpety Boo * Dynamo Duck * F.A.R.T.: The Movie * Gulliver's Travels * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * Honeybee Hutch * Iznogoud * Jin Jin * Jungle Tales * Maple Town * Maya the Bee * The Noozles * Oliver Twist * Ox Tales * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan * Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio * Samurai Pizza Cats * Sandokan * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Willy Fog 2 * Wisdom of the Gnomes * Wowser Reference External links * * Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from New York City Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Russian descent Category:People from Manhattan ja:ロバート・アクセルロッド (声優) ro:Robert Axelrod (actor) fi:Robert Axelrod